The Ten Plagues of Malfoy
by fishnetfairy03
Summary: Slash - eventually. Harry wakes up in a strange bed and agrees to let the owner of the bed prove to him that they are soul mates by sending him a present each day.
1. Chapter 1 That'll Be a Fucking Deal Then

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 1 That'll Be a Fucking Deal Then

_A/N Now the beginning here is reminiscent of Four Wedding and a Funeral – it's full of fucks.  Now I wrote this because I like the idea, read and review my people._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.  Why the fuck is there someone in my bed?  Where the fuck are my fucking glasses?  Hang on this isn't even my fucking room, so who the fuck are you?  I bet that I'm fucking late, and I bet that my fucking friends didn't even notice.  Fuckity fuck."

"Harry calm down."

"Wait I know that fucking voice, holy fuck, why the fuck are you in my bed?  No why the fuck am I in your fucking bed?"

"Harry,"

"Don't fucking call me that."

"Harry, we were drunk."

"Obviously."

"Oh, so you can talk without swearing."

"Shut up and give me my glasses."

"Not until I tell you what happened."

"Go on then."

"Last night at the ball we got totally pissed, somehow we ended up dancing together.  When Dumbledore told us all to go to bed Ginny arranged some food from the kitchens for a party in the tower.  Instead of going you begged me to bring you here, to my room.  After about an hour of persuasion I shagged you."

"You did what, I persuaded you to do what?"

"Shag you, I've wanted to do it for a while but I never knew that you felt the same way."

"I'm sorry?"

"I love you Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought that after what you said last night that you did too."

"I never make sense when I'm drunk, and I've picked up a lot of people that way and none of them have ever lasted any longer than a night.  Let alone the morning as well."

"I'm just a one night stand?"

"Yes, you get added to the Potter Prize list, another weak one that I've conquered."

"Weak?  Conquered?"

"Yep, I've had almost every girl and guy in this place and I am no closer to finding a proper partner."

"Maybe I can prove it to you; I'll prove that it's me."

"How the fuck are you going to do that then?"

"Everyday I will send you something, something that you will love, something beautiful or moving, something that will make you want me, and mostly something that will remind you of me."

"Sure thing."

"You'll let me do that?"

"Sure, you have ten days to plague me, ten 'gifts' after then if I want you then you will get a gift of your own."

"Thank you Harry."

"Now give me my glasses."

"There you go."

"Whatever Malfoy."

_A/N you know the drill read and now review - only if you want to though._


	2. Chapter 2 The Plague of Blood

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 2 The Plague of Blood

_A/N now, at the start of every chapter there will be a well-known or know phrase that will help to join the real plague and Harry's plague from Malfoy._

**"Blood is thicker than water."**

Harry was in a good mood, which was strange on a Monday morning when he had Potions with Snape first.  He bounced on Ron's bed at 7am after he had dressed.  Ron wasn't very happy, he didn't usually wake up until 5 to 8, and then would have to run to breakfast.  Ron turned over and tried to fall back asleep.  Harry pulled the blankets off the bed and Ron didn't even notice.  There would only be one way to get him up.

"Hey sexy, you know I could take you right here right now."  Harry whispered into Ron's ear.  Ron knew all about Harry's romps in the various beds of the other houses, but he had always maintained that he would never like to be a part of that; he liked Harry as a friend too much.  That could be why Ron sat bolt upright and stared at Harry before he raced into the bathroom.  Harry chucked, you had to admit it he knew Ron too damn well.

7:30am in Hermione's room, she had just finished her hair and make up when the door started to shake from the pounding it was receiving from the other side.  She marched to the door and pulled it open, revealing two almost identical grins.

"Ready for the day Miss Granger?"  Harry asked politely.

"Why are you two up so early?"  She asked suspiciously.

"It was him, he tried to take me, and so I got up."  Ron said pointing at Harry.

"I woke up at dawn with the birds singing cheerfully and the sun shining through the blue sky.  It was too beautiful to waste in bed so I watched for a while before I had my shower.  Then I woke him up, I also want to be at breakfast in time for the post today."  Hermione and Ron shared a look that clearly said 'what pills has he taken?'

"Expecting something are we?"  Hermione asked.

"Maybe."

"I should bloody hope you get something good if you made me get up for that."  Ron mumbled to himself.

"Come on then, the food might be piping hot still."  Harry tempted Ron.

"It is anyway."

"So?  It may appear while we're there, we could be early."

"Early?  I don't think I've ever been early for anything, unless Hermione's made me go to something early."

"Just walk bozo, no not into me, down the stairs.  If you don't I'll get Harry to give you a detention with Snape."

"Still bitter about not being Head Girl Hermione?"  Harry asked flashing a few teeth.

"No I am not but a Slytherin?"

"I have to work with her."  Harry put a hand through his still damp hair and then stepped over the girls that had fainted.

"I will never cease to be amazed by girls that do that."  Ron commented, "So bloody mesmerised by him they just faint.  Honestly do they not know that we have to use the floor to walk on?"

"I think they understand that concept, but if Harry stopped encouraging them."

"I'm sorry, but I am naturally eye-catching, and I have won the Witch Weekly Best Smile Award 2 years in a row now."

"God he's turning into Lockhart."  Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I am not like that git, I have a nicer smile and I am more famous than him – if only Tom would let me kill him."

"We all wish for that Harry."

"Ooh fried eggs, bloody brilliant."  Ron said as he stuffed one in his mouth and plonked himself on the bench between Hermione and Harry.

"What time does the mail get here usually?"  Harry asked.

"In about 10 minutes, why what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not hungry, too nervous."

"Nervoosh, bout da mail?"  Ron said around a mouthful of something half chewed that was undistinguishable as food.

"Well, it's important.  Although I don't know if it will come by mail."

"What the hell is it?"

"Hermione, don't swear like that.  I don't know what it is."

"How do you know that you're getting something, but not know what it is?  Is it a letter or a package or what?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"All right, which of you manky birds belongs to Potter?"  Draco asked the owls in the owlery, a white owl flew towards him and landed on a nearby ledge.  "At least he has taste, a good snowy owl.  Do you have a name?  Wait I'm talking to an owl.  Now take this package to Harry, understand – your master.  Take it to him now please bird."  The owl flew out of the window and swooped down towards the Great Hall, and joined the other owls waiting to get in.

"There's the mail Harry, any idea which bird is bringing it?"

"No, oh hello Hedwig, what have you got for me?"  Harry untied the package and scanned the Slytherin table to see if Draco was present.  Harry couldn't see the distinctive blonde hair but he carried on opening the parcel anyway.  There was a small box inside with a little note written in a neat hand.

_Harry,_

_            This may be quite odd but I think that you will like it, I am also sure that you do not already own one._

_D_

Harry opened the box to find a muggle snow globe.  As he looked into the globe he saw three figures, one that resembled him, one his mother and one his father.  It was like a wizard picture; they moved around and played with the snow.

"What's that Harry?"  Ron asked, he appeared to have finished his breakfast.

"It's a snow globe, of my family."

"Family?"  Hermione asked.

"Yes me, my mum and my dad.  My family."

"Oh, who's it from?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh, a new lover I think - another one that wants to prove himself worthy of the great Harry Potter.  Correct?"  Ron said.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, this one could actually be the one?"  Hermione thought out loud.

"Probably not, but there's always tomorrow."

Draco smirked from his position behind a pillar near the Gryffindor table – unlike the three Gryffindors he knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

_A/N if you didn't get the link – blood is thicker than water – the tie between family is stronger than the tie between friends, hence the family in the snow globe.  Just wait for tomorrow's instalment – you will piss yourself laughing._

_Now thanks go to several people for reviewing, I never expected it to be this popular._

_Lolanthe; allexandrya; JumpyPUNKymonkey; Hannah Abby; GordosGirlie; Shelly Webster; slasherbabe and elle._


	3. Chapter 3 The Plague of Frogs

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 3 The Plague of Frogs

_A/N Hi again, thanks for the wonderful responses I've been getting it really is so nice to see so many emails in my inbox._

**"It's raining frogs."**

"Harry, fuck off!  I mean it, go and annoy someone else so that I can get my beauty sleep.  I have around an hour left."  It was 7am on a warm morning and Harry was awake and in a surprisingly good mood – quite like the one he had had yesterday.  This morning however Harry had Transfiguration and not Potions, he had also really appreciated the gift from Dr-Malfoy. 

He had been amazed at the intricateness of the piece and how real the figures looked in it.  Harry had been mesmerised by it as soon as he had realised what it was, he did miss his parents terribly but he would never tell anyone that.  He also missed Sirius, and Remus – although he didn't know him inside out.  In fact Harry felt sorry for and missed quite a few of the people that Voldemort had taken away, even if he wasn't that close to them.  He was really depressed the summer after Voldemort had killed Diggory and had been given some muggle rubbish that was one of Dudley's off casts.  Harry really didn't think that someone else's pills would do any good but they did help a bit, although he wasn't to sure about the name – Prozac.  He still hadn't managed to kill the damn elusive bastard but that didn't stop him plotting ways to kill him over and over again – he was sure that his parents would be turning in their graves if they knew that their darling Harry was plotting about 200 different ways to kill one half man.

"Harry are you awake?"  Hermione asked looking around his door.

"Yeah, come in if you like."

"What is all this present stuff about? I think I have been reading too much again.  I mean what was Ron talking about at breakfast yesterday?"

"Oh that, I, well you probably know that I have slept with a hell of a lot of people in the past year or so, well I have been trying to find my, well my soul mate really.  When people think that they love me I make them send me 10 presents, one a day.  If I am impressed with the presents then I try again – to see if I get the whole butterflies and tingly feelings thing – that you probably get with whoever it is you're seeing."

"How do you know?"

"Obvious – even if I am at prefect meetings.  Although I wouldn't go to the Astronomy tower – it is amazing how many people you can clear out of there.  Lovesick idiots."

"I'm sure – now who is this from?"  Hermione pointed at the snow globe in Harry's hand.

"I can't tell you – I don't say anything until the 10 days are up."

"This is day 2 yeah?"

"Uhuh.  I think that the presents may be enough to convince me but I don't know if he's right for me."

"Sorry, he?"

"Oh yeah – it's only Ron and the rest of the school that know, I never actually told you did I?"

"No.  Why didn't you – I would understand, I do know quite a few gay people."

"I, fine I'm sorry 'Mione but I assumed that Ron had told you, or your boyfriend."

"Would you shut up about that please?"

"Must have touched a nerve there."

"Yes you did now can we go to breakfast please?"

"Sure, why not?"

As Harry walked into the hall he noticed that not many people were in the hall, but they all seemed to be awaiting his arrival.  He glanced around and noticed that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren't there.  It was just Slytherin and Gryffindor – with only a few occupants at each.  As Harry walked towards his normal seat a small box on the plate that he ate from set his heart racing.  He wondered what it was, and why it hadn't arrived with Hedwig.

"Harry, is that today's gift?"

"Yes Hermione, it is."

"Are you going to open it?"

"In a minute."  Harry sat and looked at the box for a couple of minutes before he glanced up at the Slytherin table, he could see a blonde head looking confidently at him – as if urging him to open the box.  His eyes flocked back to the box as his tanned hands picked it up gingerly, as if it would explode in his face.  He undid the ribbon before sliding the lid off.

"What is it?"

"Be patient – I haven't looked yet Hermione."  Colin Creevey, and brother Dennis both appeared at his shoulder with matching cameras, he heard a snort from the other side of the room and didn't need to look up to place it.

"What's in the box Harry?"  Colin asked with his camera poised.

"I haven't had a chance to look yet; honestly I never knew that Gryffindors were so nosy.  Go away Colin, you to Dennis.  Hermione if you keep your comments to yourself you can stay.  Now go, or I'll give you detention."

"Using your power as a threat Potter? Didn't think that was allowed, I'll ask pansy shall I?" 

"Fuck off Malfoy.  I would like to see my parcel before Transfiguration."

"See you then Potter."  Draco whisked away and Harry could finally look in the box.  All he saw was a grey piece of plastic, with a label that read _MD – La Marseillaise._

"Hermione, do you know what a MD is?"

"Apart from an anagram?"

"I guessed that – but the other meaning?"

"MD, it's a Mini Disc to muggles, but the wizard version is a Magic Disc.  You plug it into the back of a WW set – like Mrs Weasley's."

"You mean the magic radio?"

"Yes, and La Marseillaise is the French national anthem."

"Oh thanks, but I already knew that."

Harry had no idea where to find a WW set so he used his patrol lesson to visit the Room of Requirement.  A set was sitting upon a table next to a comfy armchair; Harry plugged the disc in and sat down.  After a little fuzz a voice could clearly be heard.

"Harry, I hope that it didn't take you too long to figure but what it was but I'm sure that the mud-Granger helped you by telling you what a MD was.  Anyway I thought that I could sing a little something for you.  I warn you now that my voice isn't the soft treble that it used to be but I will try my best, stupid hormones."  Draco cleared his throat before he began to sing, he sang the French anthem as if he was French – it was clear that he was fluent in French.  Harry could hear the touching voice of the now tenor Draco, it was a sad song and so Harry started to cry, simply because of Draco's voice.  It was so full of expression and love that he had ever thought the other boy to be pure evil, but not as pure as Voldemort.

All Harry could think was that Draco wasn't actually as bad as he made himself out to be, he just obviously didn't want people to get too close to him.  Still, he seemed to be willing to let Harry close, but then again everyone had a close place for Harry.

He hadn't realised that the disc had been stopped for a long while now and that he was quite late for DADA, but he knew that the teacher wouldn't mind, it was Snape after all.

_A/N Snape given the job because Dumbledore finally gave in and there were no other applicants. Also the whole singing thing was inspired by a friend and my new laptop has Encarta so I had fun looking everything up. _

_Today the quote was 'it's raining frogs' now I think it was WW2 that the Germans called the French 'frogs'  that gives us the link to the French and I wanted Draco to sing and the song that popped into my head was La Marseillaise – which is appropriate if we are talking about the war._

_ La Marseillaise was written and composed by Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle, it was originally written as the 'war song of the army of the Rhine' (translated) and was to be the marching song for troops from Marseille as they marched to Paris to take part in the revolution (1790's ish).  The popularity of the song carried it across the country and in July1792 it was accepted as the national anthem.  It was banned in the early 1800's because it reminded Napoleon of the revolution, it wasn't restored when the monarchy came back to the throne in 1815, and it was his heir that restored it in 1830 - Louis Philippe.  It became the official anthem in 1879._

_Anyway after the history lesson I am giving thanks to Lolanthe; Miss W D Halliwell; Dragenphly; Yamia-chan; soccerchick-009; Yana5; Gordos Girlie; Draco MalfoyGirl 16; slasherbabe; devilserpent; Swiftrunner; krissy and The Rika.  Christ I have 23 reviews and it's only the end of chapter 2.  Wow!!!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Plague of Gnats

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 4 The Plague of Gnats

_A/N Wow, I like you all – thank you all._

**"Why prove to gnats that they really are gnats?"**

"Don't even bother to wake me up in the morning Harry – otherwise I will make Seamus my new best friend."

"What did you say Ron?"

"That you would be my new best friend if Harry woke me up again."

"I never knew you loved me so much Ron, not turning are you?"

"No I love girls too much."

"Then I won't wake you up Ron – promise."  Harry said as he climbed the stairs to the dorms.

"Mmm Parvati do that again."  Ron said as he was coming to the next morning.

"Ronald Weasley, I am not Parvati – I am your friend Hermione and you will get of this bed this second."

"Hermione, it's my bed."

"I know that, but you have to get up so that we can go with Harry to breakfast."

"You don't have to get up Ron; it was on my pillow when I woke up."

"What is it?"  Ron asked sleepily, while trying to push Hermione out of his bed.

"It's a clue that leads me to another clue until I find the present."

"What does it say?"

"It's the instructions – On each one of these cards is one of your qualities, one that you do not believe that you have.  The first clue is in the Gryffindor common room, the quality will help you to find the next clue."

"So how does that work?"  Hermione asked stupidly.

"Simple Hermione, even I get it.  We have to find the first clue to see what we're dealing with, honestly."

"I agree with Ron, lets go."

"Harry was it in a scroll?"

"Yes Ron, why have you found it?"

"Maybe, but I think we all know that you are 'witty, enchanting and charming' don't we?"

"I am?"

"Yes, now where on earth could that be leading us to?"  Ron said quietly.

"Charms classroom."  Hermione came out with suddenly.

"Yeah, but it's a bit early to be wandering around the school isn't it?"

"Use your Gryffindor courage Ron.  I'll get the cloak."

"Does this person do Charms Harry?"

"Yeah why?"

"Go look around where you sit."  Hermione commanded.

"I'm a green-eyed beauty?"

"Harry, practically the whole school wants to get into your bed."

"I agree with Ron, even I did once."

"You did?"

"He's not too good at this is he?  He doesn't even know himself."

"Yeah no wonder he doesn't know what he wants."

"I do know what I want Ron - I want to know where the hell this is leading me to."

"You already know, you told me yesterday."

"What are you going on about Hermione?"

"A portrait you commented on, near the History of Magic classroom."

"What, the beauty and the beast picture?"

"No, da Vinci's Mona Lisa, what do you think?"

"Wow, just a tad of sarcasm Hermione."

"I know I'm gentle and kind but dragon-like?"  Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure about that either actually."

"Ron, it has nothing to do with Harry, which will be where we have to go next."

"Guys, I'm sorry I have to do this last bit on my own."

"Sure – I need to get dressed anyway."

Harry followed the stairs down and down into the dungeons, he walked past the Potions room and the Slytherin entrance before he stopped at a piece of parchment attached to the wall.  "Not just the boy-who-lived, but my boy-who-lived.  Why would anyone write that kind of twazzle on a bit of parchment and stick it to a wall?"

"Ever occur to you that it could be a password golden-boy?"

"Ah Malfoy – I wondered when I would be seeing you."

"Aren't you going to try the password again?"

"Why not?  Not just the boy-who-lived, but my boy-who-lived."

"Welcome back to my rooms."

"What was the point to today's 'gift' exactly?"

"To prove to you that you are not just the hero of the wizarding world, but that you are actually a real person with real feelings that need to be catered for.  You seem to wonder around in a daze, as if you are constantly trying to think up a way to kill him without using the curse. You have to live your life to the full and get to know yourself and your needs and wants."

"Great speech but I already know all that crap."

"Yes, but you don't put it to use, do you?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly, now that is my point, that you need to have some me time in your hectic schedule, or even some Draco time."

"That's just pushing it."

"I know but a boy can try can't he?"

"It depends what he wants to do in that 'Draco time'  I mean if you want to chat then fine – but wait the next 8 days or so if you want to do any more than that."

"Well I suppose we will have to timetable some 'Draco time' then, shall we?"

"Go on then, how about Tuesday night from 8 to 10 and Friday from 12 to 2am"

"Is that all of your free time?"

"No only 2 of 3 spaces, you should be pretty lucky that the Head Boy even has time for you."

"I am, I really am grateful for any time that you have to spare – that you are willing to spend with me, a lowly Slytherin."

"Damn, not another one."

"Pardon?"

"Another Slytherin – I keep forgetting."

"Why, who else have you slept with?"

"You don't want to know."

"Go on tell me."

"Maybe another time, when we don't have to go to breakfast."

"I will hold you to that Harry."

"Good, I always keep my promises – otherwise Hermione kills me and makes me revise more for exams."

"Why do you let them walk all over you – you're the one in charge of this joint."

"She's always done it, I just can't stop her – she can outsmart me in any way so I don't even bother to try any more."

"When you realise that I am the one for you, you will have to let me have a little chat with her.  Do they even know who is sending the gifts?"

"No, if I tell them they'll probably chuck me out of Gryffindor."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Yep."

"Oh well, they'll have to like it or lump it.  Now, how about a little kiss before breakfast?"

"No, you'll put me off my food and that's saying something."

"Spoil sport."  Draco kissed him anyway, but on the back of the neck as they walked out of the door. It sent shivers down Harry's spine and he had to force himself to carry on walking and not to kiss Draco back.  It took quite a lot of effort and therefore meant that he had to stuff his face at breakfast.

_A/N Well there goes another chapter. Now, why prove to Harry that he is Harry, so that he gets to know his true self and becomes at one with the world, or at least so that he can understand why people are drawn to him – and not just because of the scar._

_ What did you think of it?  How about you review it and tell me?_

_Thank you to the following people who have read the previous chapters – Lolanthe; Yana5; Miss WD Haliwell; Yamia-chan; Chrisoriented; lovestruckbyanelf and devilserpent._


	5. Chapter 5 The Plague of Flies

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 5 The Plague of Flies

_A/N  The ten plagues of Malfoy is based on the ten plagues that Moses put on the Egyptians when he was trying to get the king to free the Hebrews/ Israelites(Jews nowadays).  A Rabbi is a Jewish priest and circumcisions generally take place at birth well 8 days after.  I do not mean to offend any Jews, or Germans and I'm a Scot so it doesn't matter._

**"Fruit flies feast on parasites that are vulnerable."**

"Hey mate, who's the guy with Dumbledore?" 

"I don't know everything Ron, ask Hermione."

"Honestly Ron, he is a man of the cloth."

"Eh?"

"A priest well a Rabbi actually by the look of it."

"Eh?"

"A Jewish priest is the best explanation."

"Honestly Ron, even I knew that."

"Well why didn't you tell me then Harry?"

"It's funny watching you squirm."

"Students your attention please.  This is Rabbi Frank; he will be in the school for a couple of days studying the various levels of magic taught in the school.  He will be using the empty classroom on the Charms corridor. I believe he would like a few words with you."

"Students, I am Rabbi Frank and I come from ze Germany.  I come here for only a few days and I vill study your magic so zat I may be able to start my own school in ze Gutersloh.  Vhile I am here I am also a trained mohel offering ze circumcisions to any student who vould like one.  Sank you."  Several of the students had gone white and clutched their hands in their laps after he had said his piece.

"I don't like him."  Ron decided.

"Neither, I mean Gutersloh?  He seems to be the slow one if you ask me."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't say that about a man of the cloth."

"Why not?

"Why are you so pale Harry?"

"Yeah, I agree with Hermione, why have you gone white?"

"You don't know what a circumcision is?"  They didn't have a chance to answer because Dumbledore stood up again.

"Students you may have the day off school to be circumcised if you wish." Several more of the students went white as their friends explained what it was.  The teachers also looked put out at not having to teach, Snape especially looked more murderous than usual.

"We don't know Harry, tell us."

"If you're sure."

"Yes, now tell already."

"Well in the Jewish culture when you are 8 days old a mohel will circumcise and then name the child.  Circumcising a boy means to cut off his, his bit."

"Which bit Harry?"

"Harry it's not, that bit is it?"  Ron asked as his face paled dramatically.

"Yes Weasley, the top foreskin bit of the penis.  Outside Potter, a word please, now."  Ron almost fainted and didn't have time to realise that Harry had gone with Malfoy.

"Certainly Malfoy."  Harry stopped at the entrance to the dungeons and leant casually against the wall.

"Do you not want to come to my room Harry?"

"Go on then."  They walked on in silence until they reached a portrait of a merman.

"Heedie."  Draco said with a good Scottish accent.

"Typical."

"Explain."

"Heedie, if that was Scots then you said Headmaster, although in some very special cases you could mean the Head Boy or Girl."

"Very good Harry, I'm impressed.  Especially as in Surry you wouldn't learn Scots; Granger will never have read up on it as there are no books in the library, so I am intrigued to know how you know."

"It's a long story."

"So shorten it."

"Then tell me how you know it."

"Deal, but you first."

"We had this whacky neighbour once who would always complain about the headmaster of our school."

"Dumbledore?"

"No, the muggle primary I was at.  She used to always call him the heedie and I just happened to overhear one day when she was talking to Aunt Petunia, because she had to explain what she was talking about."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, anyway in the olden days Scottish nobles used to have to modify their accents to a proper English voice for when they were at court.  The Malfoy's come from Scotland and we have to speak proper English to uphold the standards, I am not a noble though."

"Really?  Speak in Scots then."

"Och all righ' then Harry ma wee pet."

"That is so funny."  Harry was rolling around the floor laughing.

"Shut up and come here."  Harry stood up, clutched his belly to stop himself from laughing and walked apprehensively towards Draco, who was sitting on a comfortable couch.  Harry perched on the edge of the couch next to Draco, but he was pulled roughly so that he was sitting properly with Draco's arm around him.  It was quite relaxing really.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What's changed since yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"Then wh-" Draco was cut off as Harry kissed him gently.

"I just wanted to remind myself."

"All right then."  Draco said suspiciously.

"I better go see if Ron's all right yet.  He was probably quite shocked by your explanation."

"He's an annoying little twerp."

"Bye."  Harry left the room and walked back up to the Great Hall where Hermione was still trying to get Ron to wake up from his faint. Harry just walked over and muttered a spell which revived him immediately.

"What was that Harry?"

"I'll tell you another time Hermione."

"Is that really what it is?"  Ron asked.

"Yes, it sounds quite painful."

"How would you know Hermione, you don't have a dick."

"No, but I know several."

"Whatever Hermione.  Harry can we go and see how he does it?"

"As long as you are not sick on anything and you don't pass out anywhere."

"Sure, I can't control either but hey."

About half an hour later Harry had to revive Ron again, after they had witnessed some stupid Hufflepuff get circumcised.  The mohel had used a guillotine-like contraption that had cut the tip off his penis.  The Hufflepuff didn't really scream but he turned bright red, zipped up his trousers and raced out of the room, then the mohel had the cheek to complain about not being paid.  Ron decided that he would never like to be a Jew and would never ever like to have a circumcision by choice, or even if he was made to by his mother.

Harry had gone quite white, crossed his legs in his chair and folded his hands up in his lap.  He didn't really say anything apart from reviving Ron.  He had also raced away down to the dungeons rather than back up to his room.  He had a sudden urge to be comforted by Draco.  He gave the password and burst in.

"Draco, I saw have Ron circumcision one need fainted horrible painful hate to really comfort."

"Pardon?  Harry you're speaking gobbledegook."

"Draco, I saw a circumcision, Ron fainted, looks horrible and painful, I would hate to have one.  I need to be comforted."

"And you came here?"  Draco couldn't believe his luck; Harry had actually come, almost, crying to him.

"Yes, where else was I supposed to go?"

"That Ravenclaw cow."

"Cho's a girl."

"Ah yes, come here."  Draco held his arms open and Harry sat on his lap and cuddled into him, almost rolling himself into a ball.  "It'll be all all right now, you're safe with me."

"I hope so; I didn't like the look of that rabbi.  He was quite scary with that beard and long hair."

"Yes he was."

"I only went to keep Dumbledore happy – 'the head boy and girl must take part in all school activities' didn't see Pansy there."

"It's a boy thing Harry."

"I suppose."

They carried on talking all day missing lunch and dinner, they were just talking bout this and that but they seemed to be really interested in each other.  Harry had had to move from Draco's lap because he had got the pins and needles.  Harry had curled up on the couch instead.  Draco had been thinking about how helpless and vulnerable Harry had been when he had come in and how he had chosen to come to him and not stay with the precious Gryffindors. 

At about nine Harry had become quite edgy and nervous.  "Harry what's up?"

"Curfew; and I think I'm supposed to be patrolling."

"Never mind, they can't give you detention surely."

"Oh but they can."

"They'll never think to look for you here will they?"

"No, but Snape will still give me detention."

"You have to patrol with him?"

"No but I have to tell him that I'm going to patrol. I have report to him on a Thursday."

"Right."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"You really want to?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Dunno, do you want a pair of pyjamas?"

"If you're offering."  Harry said casually hoping that he would be given a pair, he was so he put them on hurriedly and climbed into the large bed.

Draco reminded himself of how vulnerable Harry was when he wasn't drunk, especially as he was still partially upset.  That meant that Draco couldn't take advantage of him, but he could kiss him he supposed, but he couldn't properly prey on him.

_A/N Well another chapter gone – you will find out why there is no present when they wake up.  Anyway the fruit fly is Draco but he doesn't want to prey on the vulnerable Harry._

_Today I will give thanks to Sheree; driven to insanity; Elle; devilserpent; Lolanthe; Yamia-chan; Miss W D Halliwell; Cosmicpudding; Yana5; dragenphly; slasherbabe and someone totally anonymous._


	6. Chapter 6 The Plague of Dying Animals

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 6 The Plague of Dying Animals

_A/N I do agree with most of the reviewers, the Rabbi was a bit weird but it allowed Harry to show a weakness to Draco, so he is now more vulnerable to him.  That is what I was actually aiming for – sticking the Rabbi and circumcisions in was just plain funny. The idea came from a film I saw – Robin Hood: Men in Tights.  It is hilarious, a piss take of Robin Hood and the Prince of Thieves with Alan Rickman (Snape)._

**"What have goats got to do with anything?"**

Draco rolled or rather fell off the couch that he was on and made his way over to Harry in the bed.  "I never did give you today's present did I?"

"No but the comforting and chatting more than makes up for it."

"I forgot how sentimental everyone that isn't a Slytherin was.  Euch."  Draco shivered and crawled under the sheets and lay next to Harry.  Harry didn't complain as he had a tingling feeling running through his body – it was like an electricity coursing through his veins.

"Yeah well sentimentality is Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor. I may act sentimental but I will never turn into that old fool."

"Which old fool?"

"Dunno, Dumbledore, Helga even Rowena."

"Dumbledore and who now?"

"Helga and Rowena, honestly have you never read Hogwarts: A History?"

"Yes why?"

"Founders."

"Ahh I get it now.  Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"Snape can go fuck himself, even Hermione I really don't give a damn.  It'll only be another detention."

"Why that mud-Granger?"

"She fancies him a little bit."

"Really?  That is too priceless for words."

"Yeah well she will never do anything about it."

"I'm sure I have a love potion around here somewhere."

"No way."  Draco looked hurt from what Harry could tell without his glasses and in the darkness of the dungeon.  Harry rolled onto his side and carefully draped an arm over Draco's stomach, Draco reacted by holding Harry's hand and squeezing it slightly.

"What's this for?"

"Thank you."

"For what."

"For being so friendly."

"You don't have to."

"But I feel that I do."

"Woah, a little too fast."

"Oh, I do that all the time, the 'I do' I mean.  I mean that I do that all the time, I mean I am perfectly aware that I do it all the time."

"That's all right then, I suppose.  Do you want today's present?"

"What, didn't I say that the friendliness was enough?"

"For yesterday's, it is 00:05 now, on Friday morning."

"Then all right then."  Draco crept out of bed and opened the large triple sized wardrobe.  It seemed to be stuffed full of clothes but Draco shifted a pile of jumpers and pulled out what looked like a picnic basket.  He turned back to the bed and sat on the edge, handing the basket to Harry, who took it apprehensively.

"Voila, a midnight feast pour vous."

"Thank you Draco, that is such a sweet thought and I usually have to go down to the kitchens at midnight for a snack anyway."

"Yeah Dobby and Winky told me."

"He still talks to you?"  Harry asked in awe.

"Yeah, it was my, Lucius that treated him badly.  He always brought me milk and cookies when I went to bed."  Draco smiled at the fond memory of Dobby balancing about 20 large cookies and about 4 litres of milk on a small bedside cabinet.  He had said that Master Draco sir was needing fattening up a bit if Master Draco sir didn't mind Dobby saying so.

"These house elves always seem to be treated badly; I can see why Hermione started S.P.E.W. now.  You could talk to her about that as well if my decision goes your way."

Draco broke a leg off a chocolate frog and chewed nervously before he asked his next question.  "So how is the trial going?"

"Oh I can't tell you that that would be sacrilege."

"What?"

"Don't understand big words Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?  No but how can that be sacrilege?"

"You're right but it seemed to fit at the time."  Harry finished and stuck almost a whole piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.  Then he tried to say something lese but ended up spraying chocolate everywhere.

"What was that Harry?"  Draco asked stifling a laugh.

"I said so that what it was."

"Which means?"

"I realised what you tasted like when I kissed you."

"Not that cake I hope, because you have now put me off it for life."

"No, it was minty."

"Toothpaste?"

"No like muggle mints or chewing gum."

"Chewing gum?"

"Yeah it's this stuff that muggles chew for hours that tastes like mint."

"Well I do have a little weakness for those spearmint tic tacs, there's always a box in my pocket.  I tend to rattle a lot."

"You do know that too many has a laxative effect, like chewing gum."

"Yeah, so I add a little magic potion and then I can have as many as I like."

"Oh my god.  It must cost you a fortune."

"Weekly delivery of 20 boxes from a relative.  If I run out then I have to accio some from the nearest place.  The little village they come from is really nice.  It's like Hogsmeade but without the magic."

"All right then, this food is good."  Draco hadn't noticed but Harry had been working his way through the basket and was now on melon boats.  He had the juice dripping all down his chin and onto Draco's pyjama top.  Draco pulled a face and reached for a napkin.

"Here, wipe your chin you've got melon juice everywhere."  Harry took the napkin as he discarded the skin.  After he had wiped his chin he reached into the basket and withdrew a box of strawberries and a chocolate fondue set.  Draco could see from the gleam in Harry's eyes what he had thought of.

"Nice idea Harry."

"I thought so, now where did I put my wand?"

"By your elbow, no the other one."  Harry eventually managed to pick up his wand and light a little fire under the pot.  It wasn't as good as Hermione's but it was sufficient for the purpose.

"I'll take the green bits off shall I?"  Draco asked picking up the box.

"No, you have to hold them somehow remember?"

"Ah yes, I'll put some chocolate in the pot then, let it melt a bit."

"You do know how to use a fondue set don't you?"

"With those little forks, but not fingers or chocolate."

"It's the same concept really.  Pick up a strawberry, dip it chocolate, coat it evenly, let it cool and then you feed it to me, or vice versa."

"Is it really that simple?"

"You don't think I would make you do anything hard do you?"

"Well Saturday night and the firewhisky."

"Was that what I was drinking?"

"And some of that muggle potato stuff with pumpkin juice."

"Vodka, and it's ready."  Harry dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and then allowed it to cool so the chocolate was solid.  He guided it towards Draco's waiting lips, and held it there.  Draco's mouth opened and the crack of the chocolate was loud when Draco bit into it.  A dribble of strawberry snaked down the side of his mouth and Harry couldn't resist kissing it away.

"Hey, I thought you weren't supposed to do anything until you had decided, oh.  You've decided haven't you?"

"No it was just too tempting."

"Damn, now it's my turn."  Draco did the same as Harry, except that the chocolate was still melted when it reached Harry and then his lips were coated in the stuff because of Draco's shaky hands.  It was then that Draco couldn't restrain himself from the beauty any more and lunged at Harry.  Kissing him madly to get rid of any trace of chocolate, he only calmed when Harry was back to normal.

"Wow, I've never been kissed that much in my life.  Well from one person anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're a right little whirling dervish.  I think we might have a little chocolate body paint fetishisht here."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind, I think it might be time to sleep if we have class tomorrow, today, whatever."

"Yeah."  Draco said sadly and walked dejectedly towards the hard, uninviting sofa.

"Do you want to share your bed?"  Harry asked gently as he saw that Draco was headed back to the cold, lonely sofa.

"Are you sure?  I mean are you sure that you're ready?  I kick."

"And I hug and kiss in my sleep, but I don't care."

"Well if you don't, I don't."  Draco said as he jumped into the bed with Harry and arranged himself so that he was in front of Harry facing away from him.  Best of all he was still able to hold Harry's arms that had snaked around his waist.  "Night Harry."

"Night Draco."  Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck the same way Draco had done to him the other day, and he felt Draco shiver at the touch of his lips.

_A/N Well that was interesting wasn't it, it's starting to get to the good bit.  Now don't all scream at once when I tell you that it won't finish after the 10th day and present (chapter 11) it might go on for another 2 chapters.  Then the ending that I have planned allows a sequel to be written if you all want me to._

_If we think of the strawberries as goats then they all died as the chapter title suggests and they also have no relevance except to get Draco turned on, which could actually be pretty relevant._

_I saw the 3rd film the other day, Draco is sooooo much hotter than he was in the 1st two.  Although they all looked hotter.  The actors for Sirius and Remus weren't the best though.  I'm going to see it again on Tuesday, just to ogle though - way!!!!_

_Thanks this week go to – Miss W D Halliwell; SunGoddess1; devilserpent; slasherbabe; chi7890; driven to insanity; Yana5_


	7. Chapter 7 The Plague of Boils

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 7 The Plague of Boils

_A/N Ooh It's getting good now eh?  We have a chat with Hermione who is really suspicious and has her own ideas; we also have an angry Harry and his cute present._

**"A watched pot never boils."**

"Harry, I think we need to have a little chat."

"About what exactly Hermione?"

"Well you know on Tuesday you got that MD and I said that it was an anagram?"

"Yeah."

"Well did you understand what it is an anagram of and why I am worried about you?"

"There is only one other possibility, DM.  What's so wrong with that?"

"Now think of it as a monogram."

"Monogram, you mean initials of a name?"

"Yes Harry, read the letters again – DM."

"DM, you mean Martin?"

"No Harry, Malfoy."

"Oh and why are you worried?"

"He's a Slytherin, son of a Death Eater, probably a Death Eater, male, evil, thieving, and Slytherin slimy gi-"

"I get the point but why do you think it's him?"

"You haven't denied it yet, his initials appear on a present, you haven't argued with him lately and you positively reek of slimy Slytherins."

"You think that the Slytherins have a smell?"

"Yes, everyone has their own distinct smell; the Slytherins appear to share one."

"Right then Hermione."

"It is him isn't it?"  Hermione glared at Harry and started to tap her foot impatiently.

"I will tell you who it is if you tell me who your boyfriend is."  Harry said triumphantly, he knew that he would find out who she was dating because she was so determined to find out if it was Draco that he was getting presents from.

"Fine, I am dating a 7th year in Slytherin."

"Name – Crabbe?  Goyle?  Zabini?  Malfoy?"

"Nott."

"It's not any of them, so who is it then?"

"It's Nott."

"I know it's not them now who is it?"

"Nott, Theodore Nott."

"Wasn't he in the year above us?"

"Yes, but he was made to repeat a year."

"Oh, you're really going out with a Slytherin?  That is so un-Gryffindor-like."

"Well you are."

"I am Head Boy, soon to be saviour of the wizarding world and I have never gone out with any of them, I have just slept with them."

"Because that makes so much difference.  Hey, at least I told you, now is it Malfoy that is sending you things?"  Hermione looked a little put out by what Harry had said but she had managed to regain her composure.

"Yes, Draco is sending me the presents all right?"

"Draco?"

"What, you sleep with a guy and you can't call him by his first name?"

"Just be careful with what you're getting into Harry."

"Getting into, what have you already gotten yourself into?"

"Theo doesn't have any connections to the Death Eaters."

"No, not any more anyway."

"Pardon?"

"I witnessed Voldemort kill his older brother because he had failed a mission, which was to capture me actually."

"Oh."  Hermione turned on her heel and left the room, presumably to break up with Theo.

When Harry went back up to his room from the Common Room he found a neat little package sitting under a vase of yellow roses.

"Yellow roses, I thought it was red for love?"

"Well people are of different opinions as to that; I believe that yellow roses show true love and that red roses are just for flings."

"Oh, so that's where I've been going wrong all these years."

"Yes."  Draco moved across the room and kissed Harry on the cheek, which blushed deeply.

"Why were you behind the door, and how did you get in?"

"Hiding and tell Neville not to leave the passwords lying around."

"Yeah but how did you get in here?"

"Granger, she was in the Slytherin Common Room for some reason."  Harry had picked up the package by now and was shaking and sniffing it.  Eventually he ripped off the glittery ribbon and shiny paper.  Inside he found another photo album, although this one was different to most of the others that he had received.  This one wasn't pictures of his parents, but pictures of him and each had its own little caption underneath. Some of the pages were even full of the flowing script retelling adventures and mishaps that involved Harry somehow.

"Thank you Draco.  It is such a nice thought, but why are they all of me?"

"Well I did think that it would be a bit fishy to give you a book full of photos of me, and I could never have got anyone to agree to give me photos and write things in here, even if I did say that it was for you.  I had to sneak into the Potions lab and nick a few of Creevey's photos of you.  Then I had to stick then in that nice book and write little messages for you to keep you amused."

"It really is a nice thought Draco, thank you, again."  It was now Harry's turn to kiss Draco's cheek, but at the last minute Draco moved slightly so that they kissed each other on the lips.  Draco's hands wound around Harry and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  Harry's hand stroked Draco's hair and his tongue begged for entrance to Draco's mouth.  Draco couldn't do anything but grant the permission and so he opened his mouth very slightly.  Harry saw the chance and his tongue darted into Draco's mouth exploring every corner.  The two broke apart eventually panting and breathing heavily.

"Harry, I think I've fallen in love with you."  Draco said after he had regained his breath.

"Four days Draco, we have to wait another four days.  You really shouldn't have done that."

"You let me, and you were into it."

"Well, you shouldn't tempt me."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again.  Although I might kiss you again."  As if proving his point Draco leant forward and kissed Harry's cheek.

_A/N Well there you go chapter 7.  A watched pot never boils – a provoked Harry never angers.  Hermione tried her best to piss him off but he just wasn't having it.  Go Harry.  I have written chapters 8 and 9 already as well so if you are good then you can have them soon._

_By good I mean that you have reviewed.  Now today everyone listed can have a big soft chocolate chip cookie – Alexandra06; slasherbabe; Yana5; anna may; Miss W D Halliwell; Miaka Kennyuuki; ShadowPsi; alostblackcat; Chrisoriented._


	8. Chapter 8 The Plague of Hail

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 8 The Plague of Hail

_A/N Wow I like this chapter.  We find out that Draco is really just a muggle at heart. That is really hilarious eh?  Still I think it's good and I just like where they go for their date._

**"Hail the size of golf balls."**

Harry,

Meet me in the Entrance Hall at six pm sharp, no later.

D.

At 1 minute to 6 Harry arrived in the Entrance Hall and waited for Draco.  A minute later Draco appeared from the dungeons carrying his broom.

"Good evening, I am about to take you somewhere you have never been before."

"Really Draco?  Now where would that be?"

"We're going to a muggle village not too far from here.  It's quite like Hogsmeade but without the magic."

"Let's, er, go then."

The two went outside and climbed on the broom, Harry was amazed that two people could fit on a broom without falling off but with enough space to not cling onto the other too tightly.  Although Harry did have to hold onto Draco's waist so that he didn't fall off.  Harry was a little angry that he didn't get to steer though.

"Touchdown."

"I had noticed Malfoy.  I'm not as dim as Neville, even though I may appear to be sometimes."  Harry pulled a face to reinforce his statement and received the trademark Malfoy smirk in return.

"Well here we are, muggle crazy golf, hope you enjoy."  Draco said as he handed over the money to pay for a ball and club each.

"Wow, I was never allowed to play, Dudley always took my club and then Uncle Vernon yelled at me if I tried to get it back."

"Diddums."

"Don't even, that was his nickname."

"Well sorry."

"Do you want to play or not?"  Harry asked as he chipped the ball through a giant clowns head.  The ball zig-zagged crazily towards the hole and totally missed.  Draco laughed and Harry punched him lightly on the arm.  This started off a little fight that lasted about 5 minutes.

"Halfblood."

"Ponse."

"Wanker."

"Perfectionist."

"Suck up."

"Is that all you can think of?"

"No, you're a, a, yes all right, that is all I can think of."

"Thick twat."

"Excuse me; it seems that I am too friendly with you to be able to insult you properly."

"Softie."

"Stop it."

"Fine, now it's your turn."  Draco hit the ball and it went straight into the hole, he turned around and smirked at Harry.  Harry just tutted and stalked off to the next hole.

As they went around the course Harry gradually improved, but Draco was still miles better.  Draco was glad that he had brought out Harry's competitive streak, even if he was much sexier and a better player on a broom.

"Well that was fun."

"Yeah, you want a McDonalds?"

"My, you really are more of a muggle than I ever thought."

"I'll take that as a complement then shall I?"

"If you want to, chicken mcnuggets, smarties mcflurry and a coke, regular not diet please."

"Sure."  Draco left Harry sitting on a bench as he went off to purchase the food.  Harry sat watching everyone walking past and watching the ducks crossing the pond with the ducklings following quickly.  He thought about the miracle of life and thought how much he wanted to have children one day, even if they would only know one set of grandparents.  Draco appeared suddenly clutching bags of food and handed one to Harry.

"I love these mcflurries, especially the way the colours of the smarties all mix and make it look like a slab of marble."

"If it pleases you.  Why are you eating the ice cream before the chicken nuggets?"

"Family trait?"

"But your parents are, well."

"Remus told me that dad always ate pudding before mains because it helped to sweeten the palate.  I only found out about it because the mains took longer to cook and I was hungry.  I also have a sweet tooth, this one right here."  Harry indicated one of his canines as the sweet tooth.

"Muggles."  Draco muttered to himself.

"What?  You mean that these muggles I live with are stupid, because they are really stupid and they eat about 20 times more each than you or me."

"I'll just agree with you Harry."  Draco sucked his straw and tried to get the thick milkshake out but it just wouldn't budge.  Eventually he gave up, just took the lid off and drank it like it was a glass.

"You've got milkshake on your nose."

"It's supposed to be there, we call it a Belgian dip in my family."

"Right then, and I thought my family was strange."

"Eat your nuggets."  Draco commanded as he picked up a triple cheeseburger and proceeded to stuff a part of it in his mouth.  Somehow he managed to retain grace as he at it, and to Harry's disappointment he didn't drip any on his clothes, not even a single crumb.  Next Draco took a warm apple pie out of his bag and bit a chunk out of it. 

"Can I have a bite?"

"Why do you want my apple pie, if you wanted one I would have bought you one."

"I only want a bite.  You can have a nugget."

"Fine, but I don't like nuggets."  Draco offered the pie to Harry who ate almost half of the remaining pie.

"That is a good pie."

"Well you did eat enough of it."

"Big mouth."  Harry explained as he chewed on a nugget.

"Finished?"

"Let a boy finish his nuggets."  Harry then slurped the rest of his coke and stood up, dumping the empty containers in a nearby bin.

"Best be getting back then."

"If you insist."  They clambered on the broom for two and started to fly back.  "I've just thought of an old muggle song."

"Which one?"

"Daisy, daisy."

"Sing it."

"Draky, Draky,

O what a good time we'll have,

It won't be a stylish dinner,

'Cause I can't afford a winner,

But you'll look sweet,

Upon the seat,

Of a broomstick made for two.

That's not the real words but they sound pretty good.  Don't you think?"

"Yeah."  The rest of the ride back to the castle the two sang it at full volume, belting it out for the world to hear.

_A/N Well golf balls and hail, this one kind of fits already without much explanation.  I couldn't remember the real words so I had to improvise, it is still good though.  _

_It is amazing, I planned this chapter first, but it has taken me at least 5 days to write, it's not even that good.  In that 5 days however I have written 9, 10 and 11 as well.  I have finished the presents bit and there are only 2 more chapters after that.  Ahhh!!!_

_Anyone seen Austin Powers?  Well that's where the Belgian dip came from and I was thinking of American Pie when I wrote the apple pie part, it was hilarious.  Fucking a pie, brilliant, sorry I'm easily amused._

_Now everyone that reviewed can have the Thornton's chocolates that I don't like – Turkish delight, cappuccino, anything with black chocolate and any really odd flavours._

_The chocolates go to Chi7890; Miaka Kennyuuki; Yamia-chan; Elle; Rebecca; Miss W D Halliwell; Shadow Psi; slasherbabe; Harold Kelsin; Yana5_


	9. Chapter 9 The Plague of Locusts

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 9 The Plague of Locusts

_A/N Well this chapter Harry gets a big head and several Hufflepuff's are knocked out by the whiteness of his teeth.   Just wait until you read it._

**"Beware of the locusts!!!"**

Harry settled himself at the back bench in History of Magic and wondered again why he had signed himself up for another year of boredom.  He was running through a list of reasons when a brown owl appeared on the desk in front of him.  He took the scroll from the bird and unrolled it.  He scanned the page before he smiled widely and stuffed the scroll in his pocket.

"Mr Potter, would you care to read out the next passage in the book?"

"Certainly Professor.  The Goblin Rebellion of 1673 mainly took place on the plains of Spain, where incidentally it rained all the time."  It continued on in this vain for the rest of the lesson, but it did keep the smile off Harry's face because it was too boring for words.

All afternoon Hermione didn't seem to be talking to Harry and Ron didn't even notice.  This meant that Harry had to talk to Seamus, Dean and Neville, who weren't exactly the best of company.  That left Harry mainly on his own. 

Harry had taken the scroll out of his pocket as he had walked into the Great Hall for dinner.  The first thing that struck him was that everyone was just sitting there, talking loudly.  He sat down next to Ron and noticed that there was no food on the golden platters before them.

"What happened?"  Harry asked to whoever was listening.  It appeared that Dumbledore was because he stood up to explain what had happened.

"As you are aware there is no food in front of you,"

"Damn right."  Yelled a Ravenclaw.

"Feed us you old fool."  Someone from Slytherin called.

"Well the food has been stolen from the kitchens.  It seems that the Weasley twins, even though they have left school can still cause havoc here.  All food from all over the school has been taken, the house elves have also been paid not to allow anyone entry to the kitchen until this time tomorrow.  We still all need to be fed though so I have organised with Madam Rosmerta that she will shut the Three Broomsticks tonight and cook us all our dinner. 

Each year will go down to the pub, starting with 1st year, in the carriages.  Each year will be down there for an hour and they may eat whatever they like.  The 6th and 7th year may go into any of the other shops that are still open and have their dinner elsewhere if they wish.  Now could 1st year please go with Professor McGonagall?"

"Brilliant, my friends are ignoring me and the rest of my dorm will probably eat with their girlfriends."  Harry said to himself as he walked up the stairs.

"Well, there is the small matter of today's present."  A voice whispered into his ear making him jump.

"Draco, what do you mean by that?"

"How about a candlelit supper for two?"

"Really, now where are we going to get one of them at such short notice?"

"Remember yesterday, a broom for two?  Well we could always fly to the muggle village and use this booking that I have."

"Where did you get that from?"

"I had it booked for a while, and it didn't take much to persuade those twins to steal all the food.  Dumbledore will never know we're gone."

"Such a brilliant mind in there, pity it wasn't better used in Ravenclaw."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's good where it is, even with its cunning plans."

"Why thank you.  Are you going to get changed?  Tuxedo and tails might be good."

"I'm going, I'm going.  Just leave me to it; I'll come to you when I'm ready."  Harry took the stairs two at a time and reached his room in record time.

It took Harry fifteen minutes to shower, five to dry his hair, ten to get it to sit almost flat and then it took him another twenty minutes to choose an outfit.  He had clothes strewn about the floor, his bed the sofa and then the wardrobe was empty.  Harry held various things up to himself to see if they looked good but he just couldn't tell.  Eventually he decided that Hermione could help him, so he ran out of his room, down the stairs and into the Common Room in just a towel.

"Hermione, I need your help."

"With what Harry?"  Hermione couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from Harry's chest to look at his face.

"I need an outfit."

"For what?"

"Come with me and I will tell you."

"Oh."  Hermione stood up and followed Harry up the stairs, everyone had been watching Harry to see what he was up to, it wasn't everyday that you saw the Head Boy wearing nothing but a towel, and a short towel at that.

"Right where is Malfoy taking you?"

"Candlelit supper in a muggle restaurant."

"Ooh posh, now you'll need something smart."

"Yeah, but all Dudley's stuff is too big."

"A simple charm can reduce clothes size and I can also change the colour and style of things if you really want me to."

"Good.  Then here I am, dress me in something alluring."

"Alluring, I thought you were supposed to wait until the ten days were up?"

"It's day eight, I can at least start to end a subtle message, can't I?"

"So you think he's right for you?"

"I never said that, now dress me."

"Fine then."  Hermione started to put various clothes on Harry and then changed the colour, pattern and fit of them.

"You know in History of Magic I got that scroll?  Yeah well I won Witch Weekly's Best smile Award again."

"Really?  Another two years and you could be Lockhart.  Pity you're gay."  Hermione added in an undertone as she turned a blue shirt green.

"I will never be anything like that old vain twat.  Does my hair look all right?"  Harry asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Finished."  Harry looked at himself in the mirror and found that he was wearing a pair of black trousers that fitted quite tightly but they also hung off his lithe figure, and a forest green silk shirt that was open at the top showing off Harry's tanned figure.

"Hermione it's wonderful, I love you and I will see you later."  He kissed her on the cheek before running full pelt down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

"Back by midnight."  Hermione yelled at Harry's retreating figure, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Harry gave the password to Draco's rooms and entered, finding Draco sitting on the sofa complete with an impatient look on his face.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry."

"you really are just a vain little rat aren't you?"  Draco said jokingly.

"Yeah, can we go yet, I'm really hungry."

"Fine, you look really sexy by the way."

"Thank you, and so do you."  Draco had a pair of navy trousers on with a powder blue shirt and a matching jacket was sitting on the back of a nearby chair.  He had left his hair loose and without gel, Harry's knees almost collapsed.

"Booking for two with the name Malfoy."  Draco told the waiter that held the door open for them.

"Certainly Mr Malfoy, nice to have you back."

"Thanks Will."

"You know the waiter?"  Harry asked as they sat down in a dark corner of the restaurant.

"Yes, I might have come here before."

"With?"

"Nsy."  Draco mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Pansy, I had to take her out to dinner because I lost a bet."

"Well now you've been out with the Head Boy and Girl, but only one has one any major competitions."

"What's Pansy won?"

"Excuse me but I have just received notice today that I have won Witch Weekly's Best Smile Award for the third year running."

"Congratulations."

"Why thank you."  The two boys continued to talk all the way through the meal and Harry blushed several times, especially when Draco took off his shoe and ran his foot up Harry's leg and rested on his thigh.

At the end of the meal when they were getting up Draco moved his foot slightly to tease Harry before he put his shoe back on. When they were outside Harry hit Draco, but then to apologise he kissed him gently.

"Why don't we continue this back at school?"

"Draco, I'm shocked, and I have to be back in Gryffindor tower by midnight."

"Well, if you go in to your room, get your cloak and go back out to the 'prefect's bathroom' then can I come back in with you.  Good plan?"

"I thought you didn't like being in Gryffindor tower?"

"Well if I'm with you then I'm sure it will be all right."

"I have to get my beauty sleep and do my homework."

"Fine, if you don't want me then I will go back to my own cold, lonely bed."  Draco stalked off to the dungeons carrying his broom under his arm.

Harry couldn't do anything but go back to the Gryffindor tower where he had to tell Hermione absolutely everything that had happened.  Eventually when he got back to his room Hedwig was sitting on his desk, next to a piece of parchment and a quill.

Draco was woken by a persistent tapping on his arm.  He looked over to see Harry's owl with a note in her beak.

_Draco, I'm sorry._

_The portrait of the fat lady on the 7th floor – pumpkin pasty and then up the stairs on the right.  The door with the Head Boy plaque on it will be open, just come in._

_Harry._

Draco couldn't help but smile to himself as he put on a cloak and headed towards the 7th floor.

_A/N Well how did you like it?  I think that that was one of the longer chapters.  Beware of the locusts/ Weasley twins, it is amazing how they can cause havoc and not be pupils any more.  Brilliant eh?_

_Now everybody mentioned can have a slice of my birthday cake which I don't have yet but – Yamia-chan; Yana5; slasherbabe; Cianna Greenwood; Signeus; devilserpent (an extra big cookie); potts; Miss W D Halliwell; Herald Kelsin (sorry about that); Ellenboot; Chi7890._


	10. Chapter 10 The Plague of Darkness

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 10 The Plague of Darkness

_A/N I am actually really surprised at the sheer number of reviews I have for this fic, it took about 25 chapters before my other one really took off, I must really have hit off with a winner this time._

_Now today Harry has a meeting with Dumbly-dorr and then he gets his present, ooh this is the 2nd best chapter, the next one if my favourite even though Harry is as cheesy as anything._

**"The darkness of the unmoving (and immature) mind."******

"Mr Potter, how nice of you to join me this afternoon. I am sorry that you have to miss Defence Against the Dark Arts but this is a rather important matter."

"Really Professor, I know that you have always looked out for me and everything but I think that I might be old enough to look after myself now."

"I know Harry, I know. I have heard rumours running through the school about your sleeping preferences, anywhere except Gryffindor Tower it seems." Harry blushed but held his gaze with the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir I would never sleep with any of my friends."

"No, but that seems to be a totally different case when it comes to your foes."

"Sir?" Harry asked blankly.

"I have heard tell of a blooming friendship between you and Mr Malfoy. Now usually I would encourage interhouse friendships but I think that you might be testing the thin ice a bit, if you'll pardon the expression."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"I mean that it may not be the best idea to become too friendly with the young Malfoy."

"Just because you don't like Lucius it's not my problem. I remember that you told me once that I could be friends with who I want, and to stick up for myself no matter what the circumstances."

"Yes, yes I know my dear boy, my sayings always do seem to come back and haunt me. You may do as you like but I doubt that your parents would approve and I certainly do not. However you may act as you will and I will certainly take a back seat if the aforementioned friendship breaks down. It is all entirely upon your own head Harry."

"It usually is anyway Professor, is there anything else?"

"Yes actually, I would just like to say that death, when it approaches ought not to take one by surprise."

"Is that all Sir?"

"Yes, you may be excused from class if you wish but feel free to return, I am sure that Professor Snape will not mind. Take a sherbet lemon for the road." Harry remembered that his favourite subject had been ruined by Snape as he took the sherbet lemon, he only taught 6th and 7th year DADA as well as Potions, but that was for everyone. Harry didn't bother to go back to the lesson and instead caught up on some well needed thinking.

After a couple of hours Harry realised that what Dumbledore had said was likely to affect his decision tomorrow, about whether he should let Draco closer or not. He was now franticly worried as he paced back and forth over the same bit of carpet. He knew that it would be no help but he still carried on. What he decided would have to be final, no going back on it and it would have to be the choice that would make him happiest. He really didn't know either way.

Eventually Hermione and Ron came to find him when class ended and gave him the notes to copy, that also wanted to know what Dumbledore had wanted. Harry fed them a pack of lies about him having any more dreams about Voldemort, and possibly having thought of a way to kill him. Ron was all for it but Hermione could tell that he was lying and Harry knew by the look on her face she wanted to see him alone, very soon.

"Hey Ron, why don't you take Quidditch practice tonight, I have all of these notes to copy up."

"Sure thing Harry." Ron eyes sparkled as he raced away to change.

"What did Dumbledore really want?"

"Gave me a lecture about Draco, how it would all be on my own head. Honestly you would think that I hadn't already realised that."

"He didn't say that he would disown you did he?"

"Not quite but he doesn't want me to be friends with Draco."

"That doesn't affect your decision does it?"

"I don't know, but I am going to tell him a day early if I can."

"Good idea, try and do it in front of Dumbledore and make a huge scene. Oh Draco gave me this for you. He seemed to know that you had told me." Harry accepted the proffered scroll and scanned it quickly.

"I never told him, he must think that you're trustworthy enough not to look at the message."

"Of course I am trustworthy, honestly Harry. So what does it say?"

"You will find out someday." Harry said as he threw the scroll into the flickering flames of his fire. The colours seemed to match the décor of the room, much to his delight. He was also sure that Draco had charmed his fire to have green and silver flames rather than the average red and yellow ones.

After Harry had patrolled the school he had taken some house points from the students snogging in the Astronomy Tower, ushered them away and then sat down to wait for Draco. The message had told Harry to be up the tower around sunset, 7pm Harry thought it had said. Well as he glanced at his watch he saw that it was nearing the hour and he wondered in anticipation what the present would be. It turned out that he didn't have to wait very long, Draco swung the door open and strolled onto the roof space casually.

"Evening Harry."

"Draco, why have you brought me here?"

"Don't you appreciate the beauty of the sun setting behind the lovely clouds and trees?"

"Not usually, but I'm sure that I can manage for one night."

"Not usually? Honestly, if you're going to be my friend then you will have to learn to appreciate the finer things in life. The things that people take for granted nowadays but in our ancestors times they were things that they relied on. Only 400 years ago they still had to use the sun to tell the time. I believe that it was Galileo the great wizard that invented the sundial, either that or it was Ptolemy."

"Galileo and Ptolemy were wizards?"

"Oh yes, most of the great scientists were, how else do you think that they came up with half of their inventions. The only real muggle was Isaac Newton, but he didn't do anything that important."

"That important, the man practically invented the whole of physics. I mean there were others, like Einstein but come on."

"Physics is not important to the state of the world, it's on a par with DADA."

"Is this a scam to get me pissed off, because if it is it is working extremely well."

"No it's not, but I have my own beliefs."

"And so does Dumbledore." Harry muttered quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind."

"Right then, now how about a present?" Draco asked trying to cheer Harry up.

"If you insist."

"Well it's not actually a present, more of a free pass. A free pass to do anything you like to my lips. It will only work for an hour though."

"Sure thing." Harry leapt onto Draco and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

_A/N Wow, now we just have one last present, and then Harry has to choose ooh, I know what happens and you don't hahahaha!!!!!_

_Erm, Dumbledore's mind is infantile and extremely fixed on his opinions. Well in my opinion anyway._

_I'm evil aren't I? Maybe I won't update until after the summer holidays. No that would be too evil, how about in 2 minutes? No you can have another couple of days to kill me or persuade me to load the chapter. It won't be the last. Chapter 13 will be, and then I have left it open for if you want me to write a sequel._

__

_My birthday is tomorrow (well friday), yay. I can get married, smoke, shag and buy a lottery ticket, if you haven't guessed that I'm in the UK and going to be 16 tomorrow then I give up. Pretty little presents and grub go to- devilserpent; Miss W D Halliwell; Sakai Michiba; Chi7890; Herald Kelsin; Signeus; Yamia-chan; Yana 5_


	11. Chapter 11 The Death of the First Born

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 11 The Death of the First Born

_A/N  I am almost sorry for what I do in this chapter.  We see Harry's decision, but only after a small incident and some realisation on Harry's part.  Yeah it's like the end of a very long era at Hogwarts, we join them now at breakfast._

_P.S. slasherbabe, how did you guess???  I'm sure I didn't tell anyone about him and the whole death thing._

_Also Tarli-rah, you seem to be the first person to notice where I got the idea from, thank you._

**"Death, when it approaches ought not to take one by surprise."**

Harry was pondering what he should do about Draco, while Hermione and Ron fought over the last glass of juice.  From the other side of the room Draco watched Harry carefully trying to read what he was thinking from his features.

At the top table Professor McGonagall stood up, and with what sounded like a frog in her throat she started to speak.  "Students, last night an important era ended at Hogwarts.  Our very own Headmaster – Professor Albus Dumbledore was taken from us.  He died peacefully in his sleep, in his favourite place.  Right here at Hogwarts.  You are all exempt from classes today, and I would like a word with Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy please in my study. 

The trio exchanged glances as they walked to the door joining Draco and Pansy and then the five began to walk up to McGonagall's office.  Not one of them spoke the whole walk there; they all took a seat facing the Transfiguration teacher.

"Now, I have called you all here because that is the way Albus wanted it.  The instructions on his will state that you five are to be present, along with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, as well as James and Lily Potter.  As far as I know it has not been changed since the five of you were born.  I have sent owls to Remus and Sirius but I am not sure whether either will be able to attend.  Good morning Remus."  McGonagall said as Remus stepped out of the fireplace closely followed by a ghostly Sirius.

"Siri, I've missed you so much.  Where have you been?"  A speeding force had hit Sirius and had run right through him.

 "Well now that we are all here that can be here we can get started." Minerva had said as the door shut and was locked by Snape.  It was then that two ghostly figures shimmered in the centre of the room, and gradually appeared. 

"Albus said that if we hurried we would be just in time for you to start Professor."

"Evans?  And Potter?"  Snape hissed

"You'll find that that is Potter and Potter, Snivellus."

"Dad, Mum?  The last time I saw you, it was when Voldemort rose again, with my bloody blood."

"Harold."  Lily scolded.

"My name is Harold?"  Harry asked weakly while Draco grinned.

"Yes, now be quiet and sit down."  Harry did as he was told, still trying to get over the shock of his parents suddenly appearing.

"Now that we are all present, as eerie as it is we can start.  I'll just cast a silencing spell on the room."  She muttered something and then opened the envelope carefully.

_The final Will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore.___

_Minerva,_

_I trust that it is you that is reading my will out as instructed on the envelope.  I have always insisted that everything should go to plan and that will continue even in my death.  I do hope that I managed to find Lily and James before you started reading as this is important for them to hear as well._

_In muggle wills they leave their physical possessions to people, I will do that but there are also some other things that I have to explain._

_James and Lily, I know that you were determined to change the secret keeper to Peter; I knew then that it would be your downfall.  James as usual you were headstrong and convinced that what you were doing was right_ (James snorted)_, a quality that Harry has inherited.  I felt that I should not tell you in case you thought me an interfering old fool, but it did seem to be the right time to die.  _

_It was not only your love Lily that saved Harry.  I, myself put a curse upon him at birth to protect him from Tom.  It is a handy little curse which will ensure that he is the final winner of the battle. _('And why didn't he tell us before?' Lily muttered)

_Sirius, had I known when I change the secret from you to Peter what would happen I would have refused Point Blanc but we all learn from our mistakes, even me _('Doubtful' Sirius mouthed to James) _.  I am sure that the experiences have helped to make you the fine man you are now, even if some illegal magic was used._

_Remus__, you really were a fine teacher and it's a pity that the parents found out about your little problem. If you look in my office in a box labelled W.W. you will find a total cure.  It will completely rid you of any wolfish behaviour; I have been working on it for a few years now. _('Daft old coot')

_Severus__, Tom has always known that you were a spy for the light and he fed you a pack of lies every time you were present at a meeting.  He will be willing to remove the mark _('Like hell')_ if you tell him; I can still get to him from death it seems._

_As Head Girl Pansy, it is your duty to help keep the school running, and try to liaise as closely as possible with the new Headmaster or mistress. _(Whoopdedoo!)

_Ron and Hermione it seems that it is blatantly obvious to everyone but you, Ron there is a box in the top drawer of my desk.  The note inside should explain. _('I'm screwed.' 'Ronald, language.'  'What did I say?')

_Draco__, you may be wondering why you are here, mainly for Mr Potter's emotional support_ (He has emotions that he is willing to show, wow.  Draco thought.)_ but I think that a picture in my office, on the shelf above my pensive should explain a little about your father._

_Finally Harry, you too will have to liaise with the new Head but I would just like to let you in on a little secret.  The sword of Gryffindor will kill Voldemort if you get it straight through his heart.  Also you have been a great pupil here and I am sure you have caused even more mayhem than your father if that is possible.  It truly is an end of an era, I have died and you are leaving, I am sure however that you will return someday.  The school has that kind of feeling, it can call anyone back, at any time whether they are expecting it or not. _(I already know that, I keep coming back each year don't I?)

"It seems that he wrote it last night."  Minerva said weakly.

"It all makes sense now."  Harry whispered.

"I'm glad someone understands."  Sirius commented.

"Harry, will you explain?"  Lily asked gently.

"Yesterday in our meeting he said that you should never be surprised by death, and you should always know when you are going to die.  He knew that he was going to die, which means that he knew I would change my mind until I found out, and then I would be even surer that it's what I wanted.  It's like everything has been perfectly timed to coincide, as if there is a being above us that controls everything that happens."

"What was that?"  Ron asked.

"Dumbledore knew that he was going to die but he didn't tell anyone."

"How nice of him."  James added.

About an hour after James and Lily had returned to the land of the dead and everyone had gone their separate ways Harry found that his legs had walked him to the portrait outside Draco's room.  He whispered the password and entered, to find Draco on the floor fighting a roll of spellotape.

"Harry, I was just trying to wrap today's present."  He yanked the tape from his arm, taking a few hairs with it and then discarded it on the floor.

"Don't bother I've made my decision."

"Are you totally sure, because you can't go back on it?"

"I'm sure."

"Really really?"

"Really."  Harry insisted.

"So what's my present?  You did say that I would get one when you decided didn't you?"  Draco asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"So what's my present?"

_A/N And I think I left a cliffie, ha ha ha!!!!  I know what Draco says/does in reply and you don't ha!!!_

_Phrase was pretty obvious this chapter. Chapter title – 1st person born dies – Dumbly-dorr is the oldest.   I saw the film again, it is just getting better every time I watch it.  Ahhh!!! Big sigh, so drool worthy._

_Happy reading.__  Maybe I should leave this as a final chapter no that would just be evil._

_Every reviewer gets a large ice cream in the flavour of their choice – it is summer after all.  That counts for past, present and future reviewers.  _

_Next chapter, lets see Ellen Boot; Cianna Greenwood; anna may; Sakai Michiba; Ivory Serpent; devilserpent; Fan-Of-HP; PotionsPet; Yamia-chan; Yana5; Tarli-rah; Signeus; Shadow Psi; Chi7890; Herald Kelsin and slasherbabe_


	12. Chapter 12 The Pillar of Cloud and The P...

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 12 The Pillar of Cloud and The Pillar of Fire

_A/N  Well this and the next chapter don't have phrases, that was only for the plagues.  This chapter they get together, slash, sex, m/m whatever you want to call it.  Also a little argument with Ron and Hermione._

_I am willing to take bets on the clouds and fire issue (title).  I have also been told that I have muddled this chapter and the next up, but it doesn't matter.  It's not like Moses can come along and kill me._

"So what's my present?  You did say that I would get one when you decided didn't you?"  Draco asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"So what's my present?"

"Me."

"Pardon?"  Draco choked out.

"I am your present, I am now forever yours.  I belong to you; I think I might even love you."  Draco gathered Harry in his arms and kissed him gently.  Harry responded eagerly and deepened the kiss. The two fell backwards onto a handy sofa and giggled like school girls before carrying on.

"You know something?"  Draco managed to pant out.

"I know a lot of somethings but do continue."  Harry replied while breathing heavily.

Draco glared for a moment before continuing, "Well, I think I knew the first time I saw you that I was going to have you, as cheesy as that sounds."

"We were 11!"

"Well a Malfoy always gets what he wants, even if it takes a while.  I have you now don't I?"

"Yes, now I think I preferred it when you were kissing me."

"Fine."  Draco grumbled but he complied and leant back into Harry's soft touch.  Eventually the various layers of uniform were discarded on the floor, and the two boys were revelling in all the new skin to explore, touch and kiss.  It wasn't exactly new for them but they had been drunk enough to forget and this was special.

"What's this scar from?"  Draco asked tracing his fingertip lightly along a scar on Harry's shoulder.

"That one was last Christmas, Seamus and Dean thought it would be funny to levitate me into the girls dorms.  Right into Parvati's bed to be exact, when she leant over and hugged me thinking that I was Ron I fell out of the bed and was cut by the bedside unit.  I didn't even realise until a week later."

"This one's cute."

"That's from when they took my appendix out when I was 9.  Wow your skin is so pale, any lighter and I could see right through you."

"I like it like that, and what are you complaining for? I know for a fact that you find it alluring."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Don't ask questions, just kiss me."

"Yes Uncle."  Harry murmured against Draco's lips.  Hands started to roam all over the others body, one of Draco's starting to prepare Harry for sex.  He started with one finger, then added another setting a slow rhythmic pace.  Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist in anticipation.

"Ready?"  Draco asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good."  Draco used a little bit of lube and then slid into Harry, who was groaning with pleasure.

After a few minutes the portrait opened and someone entered.  "Ah Mr Malfoy," the boys froze in position as Snape stared at them, "this room positively reeks of sex, anyway could you come and give me a hand with some first years please?"  Then he turned around and left, Harry and Draco still frozen in their positions.

"Well I'll come in you, then I can give you a handy, and then I will help with his first years."  Draco whispered in Harry's ear, Harry just laughed.

The two boys got themselves cleaned up and then cleaned the room; somehow Harry knew a spell to make the air fresh. Draco was amazed, but then realised that Harry had slept with hundreds of people and it was probably used frequently.

"I'll go talk to Ron and Hermione.  See you later."  Harry parted with Draco at the door to Snape's dungeon, he continued up the hundreds of stairs to Gryffindor tower.  He chatted with the Fat Lady for a few minutes before he entered the tower with a stomach full of butterflies.  He found them both in the Common Room; sitting in front of the fire on their own, Harry took the seat next to Hermione on the sofa and sighed.  He was thinking of the best way to explain.

"Hermione, Ron you know how I have been friends with you for years and years?"  Harry started.

"What's up mate?"  Ron enquired.

"Harry, is there something you want to tell us?"  Hermione asked gently.

"Well, I can trust you with anything can't I?"

"Of course."  The two chorused causing some of the sixth years to look at them, Ginny included.

"You both know that I'm gay, and that I've been receiving presents for the past 10 day's right?"

"Yeah, who were they from mate?"

Harry swallowed hard and glanced at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly.  "Ron they were from Malfoy."

"That albino ferret, you didn't sleep with him did you?"  Ron was going red and breathing heavier, he was getting angry.

"Yes I did, don't do anything just let me explain." 

"There is nothing to explain, it's practically the last day of term and the Head Boy goes all Slytherin on us, eh Hermione?"

"Well, I approve of his relationship with Malfoy.  If it makes him happy then he can go for it."

"Hermione!  You can't, we can't trust Malfoy, he's a Death Eater."

"No he is not."  Harry stood up and pointed his finger threateningly at Ron.

"Out, get out of this tower.  You cannot stay here as long as you date him."  Ron stormed over to the painting and held it open.  Harry walked out, depressed.  He trudged along the corridor and eventually found a painting that looked familiar.

"The Beauty and the Beast picture."  He said out loud in surprise.

"Yes, my name is Daniel actually but never mind.  I can take you into any room in the school if you give me the password of the room.  I also provide extra accommodation, it used to be the Head Boy and Girl rooms but then they were allowed to stay in their houses.  Where would you like to go?"

"If they were the old rooms, could the school transport my stuff to there?"

"Yes, I think it already has actually."

"Good, what's the password?"

"Burning bush."  Daniel said as he swung open.  Harry entered the room and was followed quickly by Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ron didn't take it very well, I'm sure he'll come around if we give him time."

"Hermione, there is no time.  We are leaving school tomorrow and we are never coming back here.  I doubt that we will keep in contact now, you and I might but I am giving up with him."

"Harry, I have never known you to give in so easily before now."

"Maybe I'm losing my touch."  Harry grumbled.

"Harold."

"You sound like my mother."

"You say that like it is a good thing."

"Someone needs to mother me."

"Fine, but Ron, what about him?"

"Stuff him, now could you please go away so that I can pack properly?"

"Certainly, I'll see you at dinner."  Hermione left and Harry sank into a chair by the large fireplace.  He needed to do a little thinking concerning a certain red head.  As well as how the rest of the wizarding world would take it, least of all Lucius Malfoy.

_A/N Wow they are together, we can all go ah and do a little dance, shake a little love, get down tonight, achem.  Yes well it's not over yet there is one more chapter of slashy goodness and then it will end._

_Now, fire – Ron and cloud – Hermione.___

_Remember, there I scope for a sequel if I feel like it over the summer holidays.  It might come out in September though if I do write one.  I just like the end bit where they…_

_Today my reviewers can have a slashy sex scene, or a picture of their choice – DanishGirl; Yamia-chan; OMFG; Fan-Of-HP; Psi; Miss W D Halliwell; Cianna Greenwood; chi7890; Mystikal M3ntalnezz; Tarli-rah; slasherbabe; Lolanthe; Sakai Michiba; lovestruckbyanelf; sara; Namaresca; devilserpent_

_Slasherbabe__ – I thought that you would like it._

_Mystikal__ M3ntalnezz – thanks for the owl._


	13. Chapter 13 The Parting of the Red Sea

The Ten Plagues of Malfoy

Chapter 13 The Parting of the Red Sea

_A/N Well peeps here it is, you have to enjoy this and leave plenty of reviews, this is the last chapter you see.  However you need not worry because on August the 23rd or 24th check your inboxes and fanfic accounts, you may just find a sequel._

_Any guesses on the Red Sea?  It will be hilarious once you understand, it's right at the end.  Tee Hee!!!_

At dinner, for about the thousandth time that day Harry zoned out from Hermione's lecture about forgiving Ron, and begging to be let back into the tower.

"Hermione, just shut up!"  Something inside Harry had just snapped and he wasn't going to bottle up his anger again, this time he would let rip.  "Please Hermione, I know what you are going to say and no I will not apologise."

"Harry."

"This whole hall can hear what I have to say, I will not forgive the homophobic bastard, even if he gets down on both knees and kisses the hem of my robe like a bloody Death Eater does to Voldemort.  Once a phobe always a phobe."

"But, it's not like that."

"Yes Hermione I know that he isn't homophobic but it is racism.  Why won't he let me go out with a pureblood?  I can't choose who I fall in love with and neither can the rest of these inbred prats."

"Harry I think that you should calm down."

"Calm down?  You know best of all that once I am angry I don't stop until it is all gone.  For once just let me yell to my hearts content."

"Fine, but can we take it outside?"  Hermione asked gently, he was rewarded with a scowl to match Malfoy's any day.

"No, I quite like making a scene, it can get into the Daily Prophet for all I care.  Just as long as the world knows that family grudges seem to be greater than friendship.  Friendship that has lasted for 7 years without wavering, and then suddenly kaboom, gone."  Harry collapsed into a flood of tears on the bench and had to be comforted by Hermione.

"Harry, I'm sorry."  A guilty looking Ron whispered.

"No, you can be the one to be turfed out of the tower, I have more right to be there, I am Head Boy after all.  So clear your stuff out you ginger minger."  Ron stalked off out of the hall and Draco snuck across to help comfort Harry.

"Harry darling?  Are you up for a little walk in the grounds as it's our last night here?"  Draco had pulled Harry into a hug and could feel Harry nodding limply into his shoulder.  "Come on then."  They stood up and walked out of the hall, with Harry leaning heavily on Draco.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, she never knew that Ron would take it so badly.  She also never knew that Harry was so weak inside, he had always portrayed himself to be a strong person.  It was then that she noticed the looks that people were giving the door and then their gazes transferred to her.  "Yes, Harry and Draco are a couple so stop staring at me like that.  And leave them be, they've already gone through enough."  She just hoped that it would do the trick.

"Harry?  What exactly happened to make you this angry?"  Draco asked cautiously, he had been concerned about Harry and what had got him all worked up, Draco just prayed that it could be easily solved.

"Ron, I told him and Hermione earlier about us," Harry paused to wipe away a tear, "'Mione was fine about it, she's happy for us, but Ron.  Well he doesn't care about me being gay, but because he hates your family name so much he can't see past that.  He even thinks you're a Death Eater.  I told him that you weren't and he chucked me out of the tower."

"I see, so why did you and Hermione argue at dinner?"

"She thinks that I should forgive him and try to be friends again.  I don't see the point personally, even if he apologises I can't forgive him – I don't believe in second chances."

"So why did you, never mind.  Now do you feel better?"

"A little, but that's only because I'm with you at the moment.  Will you stay with me tonight in case he does anything to me?"

"Certainly, you don't need to ask.  I just find it surprising that the Boy-Who-Lived is scared of a red-headed, hot-tempered, grudge-holding Gryffindor and not a Slytherin Dark Lord that has been trying to kill you for the past 18 years, you're so strange sometimes."

"But that's why you love me though isn't it?"

"Yeah.  Now shall we go and see if the mud-Granger has managed the damage control?"  Draco asked the man he was currently hugging; yet again Harry nodded gently into Draco's shoulder.

"Oh no."

"What's happened Hermione?"  Harry asked worriedly.

"Now that we've graduated I can't use the library again."

"Hermione there are better libraries out there, we can find you a new one eh?"

"If you say so Harry."

"I do, now that we have graduated and I never have to go back to the Dursley's I will go and live with Draco."  Draco who had been silent, suddenly stopped in his tracks and froze up.

"Draco?"  Hermione asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Well my parents don't know that I am gay and they might kill you if they find out that you finally became my friend."

"Ah, then I will try to get the plot of land that my parents house was built on, I should be entitled to it as their sole heir."

"Nice idea, now let's go and leave this place forever."  Draco said as they continued descending the many stairs.  Upon reaching the bottom they were greeted by the whole Weasley clan.

"Congratulations Harry, and Hermione."  Molly and Arthur said simultaneously.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind we were leaving."  Harry said as politely as he could manage.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily."  Ron shouted from the back.

"Why not?"  Harry replied.

"I saw Lucius outside."

"Yeah right Weasel."  Draco said uncertainly.  Harry just held up his hand to signal silence and the clan split into two halves for no apparent reason.  Making a pathway for the three to pass safely through and allow them to escape out of the Entrance Hall.  As expected, Lucius was nowhere to be seen.  Letting Draco sigh with relief and Harry to squeeze the remaining air out of Draco in a tight hug.

_A/N Well it's all over until the sequel, don't worry I've already started to write on so I have to publish it don't I?_

_Yeah so the red sea was the sea of Weasley's, did you get it?  Come on admit it, and what you thought that I was rambling on about.  _

_Well I love you guys for the number of reviews and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, I am really grateful to you all and I hope that you will all read the sequel, I don't know what I will call it but the description will say about the whole sequel thing._

_Today I believe that I am thanking Lolanthe; slasherbabe; devilserpent; Miss W D Halliwell; Yamia-chan; Chi7890; Yana5; Fan-Of-HP; Mystikal M3ntalnezz; Herald Kelsin; lovestruckbyanelf; Sakai Michiba; Shadow Psi (Psi); DanishGirl_

_Psi – I did kinda guess but I never said anything, I mean, Psi isn't all that common._

_Miss W D Halliwell – I did more than just flick the idiot._

_Devilserpent – you may find out the pressie in the sequel._

_Mystikal M3entalnezz – I liked those bits too._

_Yamia-chan – it won't be September but it is August._

_Lovestruckbyanelf – glad you enjoyed that bit._

_Lolanthe – haha I did check them and we almost have broadband, almost._

_Slasherbabe – I loved it to, and the frying pan is a good idea._

_Yana5 – read chap 12 again, it does say where he is going to live and this chap just changes it in the argument._

_Phew, now you may review, but only if you wish.  I know about all you silent readers so don't even bother to deny it (just joking – I hope you enjoyed the story)._


End file.
